vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ao (Naruto)
|-|Ao= |-|Boruto/Cyborg Ao= Summary Ao (青, Ao) was a former Anbu of Kirigakure's Hunter-nin Corps, that served as the Fifth Mizukage's right hand. He was also the captain of the allied shinobi forces' sensory division. After the fourth great ninja war he was presumed to have been killed by the Juubi's blast. In reality he survived, but had to be mechanically altered by Katasuke to keep him alive, after which he joined Kara. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, higher with Scientific ninja weaponry Name: Ao Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 46 in Shippuden Classification: Human, Ninja, Member of Kara Powers and Abilities: |-|Ao=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Martial Arts, Chakra Manipulation, can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Surface Scaling, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin,, Afterimage Creation with the Clone Technique, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses (Byakugan allows him to see long distances and very small objects, have an almost perfect 360° field of vision, see through visual obstructions and opponents' internal chakra systems), Water Manipulation, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) |-|Cyborg Ao=All previous powers besides Enhanced Senses, Fire Projection (He can create fire projectiles with his chest piece, left hand, and his gatling gun), Energy Projection (With Mirror Drones), Power Absorption (He can absorb ninjutsu with Katasuke's jutsu absorption arm) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+ (As the bodyguard of the Mizukage, he should be superior to other Jonin) | At least Small Town level+ (Could easily hurt Boruto with his strikes despite not being in prime shape), higher with Scientific ninja weaponry (His weaponry is equal to the energy sword Boruto used to oneshot him, and he was able to damage Konohamaru twice) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should at least be comparable to base Naruto) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Casually kept up with Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+ | At least Small Town Class+, higher with Scientific ninja weaponry (His energy sword should be the same strength as one Boruto used) Durability: At least Small Town level+ | At least Small Town level+ Stamina: High (Can fight multiple ninjas without fatigue, superior to most Elite Jonin) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with his energy sword, Dozens of meters with Jutsu and Scientific ninja weaponry Standard Equipment: His Scientific ninja weaponry Intelligence: Above Average (Used to be the captain of the allied shinobi forces' sensory divison) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Water Release: Water Colliding Wave:' Ao creates a whirlpool of water with which he attacks his enemy. *'Jutsu Absorption Arm:' Ao uses the jutsu absorption arm to create ninjutsu absorbing orbs at his palm. *'Mirror Drone:' Four disk shaped drones that Ao remotely controls to fire at his opponent from the sky. Key: Part II | New Era/Boruto Gallery Ao's_Gun.png|His mechanic arm turns into a gun. Fire_Release_bullets.png|Fire release bullets. Ao_Pierces_Mugino.png|Piercing trough Mugino. Ao dron.PNG|Deploying his drones. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cyborgs Category:Water Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acrobats Category:Energy Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Paralysis Users